Almost all hunters and trappers use some means for masking or eliminating their ever present human scent in order to be able to move as close to the prey as possible. Generally, a concentrated solution, such as the scent of a deer, is applied directly to a portion of the hunter's clothing or to a separate item which can be somehow secured to the hunter. As the hunter proceeds through the woods or field, the artificial scent is left in his trail, thereby masking or disguising any characteristic human scent which would otherwise have been the noticeable scent left behind. Animal scents are also used to attract animals as well as to mask a person's scent, and are used by wildlife photographers and other nature enthusiasts in addition to hunters and trappers.
Whatever the specific use, artificial scents are a necessary item for most if not all users to achieve successful results in their hunting, trapping, or other outdoor activities. Prior art devices for dispensing animal scents have oftentimes proven unsatisfactory for various reasons. One type of prior art is the use of a simple sponge or pad attached to a piece of plastic. The plastic piece is securable to the user's clothing. However, there is no cover provided to enclose the saturated sponge or pad when the scent is no longer needed. The scent then becomes an offensive odor as it continues to be released in the hunter's vehicle or home, unless the pad is immediately disposed of or cleaned after each use. Another prior art device uses a cover which screws down around the scented body shutting off the odor. However, as the cover is unscrewed and the scent-carrying body is exposed, not only is the scent released but undesirable dripping of the scented liquid occurs if the user accidentally over-saturates the pad.
What is needed then is a scenting device which eliminates the mess of the old devices, is long lasting, reusable and convenient, and provides a dependable seal whenever the user desires to prevent the release of the scent. The present invention answers these needs and provides other benefits which will be detailed below.